


Temper Tantrum

by End_Transmission



Series: Blended Family [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Transmission/pseuds/End_Transmission
Summary: For Orange, it's a surprise to turn and find Little Black asking for his attention.Far more surprising, though, is what happens when Orange suggests Little Black eats his vegetables.
Relationships: Black/Orange (Among Us)
Series: Blended Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972513
Comments: 42
Kudos: 287





	1. Tantrum

Black was strange. 

Orange didn't really mind it, but it was impossible not to notice. Black didn't talk much, even though Orange knew the man was fluent in sign language. Black and his child - a little boy draped in his own black suit - kept to themselves, especially at meal time. It was impossible to ever know where they might show up - although Orange could usually find them somewhere doing a task, during the day. 

Little Black was always with his father - Black never let the child out of his sight. He wasn't the only one on board with a kid, either - hell, Orange had his own son along for the ride. But while the rest of the kids stayed in quarters designed for them during the day, Black insisted on keeping his son close. 

That was why it was such a surprise for Orange to feel a tug on his sleeve one day. When he looked down, he spotted Little Black - but a look around the room didn't reveal his father anywhere to be seen. 

"Hey little guy, where's your pops?" Orange asked, turning fully in his seat to look at the child. Little Black didn't even have his helmet on, and his sharp, amber eyes were a surprise to Orange. 

What a unique color. 

"Busy," Little Black responded, lifting a glove and rubbing it across his nose, "I snuck away. He's puttin' wires together."

"He's gonna get scared when he realizes you're missing," Orange said, "let's get you back to him, okay?" 

"But I'm really hungry," Little Black said, pouting slightly. 

"Oh, uh, alright then. Sure, I can fetch you something to eat. I'll grab an MRE for you, okay? Let's see what we can get." Orange got to his feet and walked away from the table, looking down in surprise when Little Black followed him and clung to his hand. Smiling, Orange led the child to the MRE dispenser. When he looked at what the machine gave him, he grimaced. 

"Sorry little man, looks like we've got veggies."

"I don't want veggies!" 

"I know, I know," Toby, Orange's son, hated the vegetable-only MREs as well, "but we have to use what it gives us. If it's veggies at dinner again, promise to trade you, okay? But you'll have to eat 'em for lunch."

"No!" Little Black cried, yanking his hand away from Orange's, "I don't want 'em! They make my tummy hurt!" 

"Buddy -" 

"No!" Little Black cried again, this one carrying on until it was a sob. He sat down, crying loudly and kicking his heels against the floor. The tantrum wasn't a surprise - Orange had known the conversation was going south as soon as Little Black denied the vegetables. He was plenty well versed in them, too - Toby could really carry on if he got upset enough. 

What  _ was  _ a surprise, what Orange was  _ very  _ unused to, was the way Little Black's teeth suddenly changed into rows of serrated canines. Orange stared, frozen in place until he saw Little Black's tongue beginning to inch away from his mouth, sharp-tipped and way too long to be human. When footsteps sounded near the doorway cafeteria, Orange was spurred into action. He scooped Little Black up and tucked him as close to him as he could, trying to hide the child's inhuman features with his own body. 

"Hey, what's with the kid? He alright?" White asked. Orange turned to see him and Red in the doorway, their stances somehow conveying twin signs of concern. 

"He's alright," Orange agreed, using his hand to tuck Little Black's face a little closer, despite the boy's struggling. "He wanted lunch, and the damn machine spat out a vegetarian one. He's just upset." 

"Here," Red said, walking forward, "let me try, he can have what it gives me."

"No, no, I think he needs his dad right now," Orange said, side-stepping his captain, "I'm sure Black will get him something later. Uh, in the meantime, there's a free vegetarian meal if anyone wants it. If not, maybe someone can convince a kid to eat it." Without waiting for a response, Orange turned and left the cafeteria, holding the boy tightly until they were out of sight of the others. 

They were halfway down the hall, Orange desperately trying to find Black, when he felt a sudden scattering of sharp pain in his shoulder. With a yelp, he pulled Little Black away - only realizing then that the child had bit him. 

"Hey, no biting!" 

"I want down!" Little Black responded, struggling. With a quick glance around them, Orange set the boy down, but kept his hands firmly on the kid's shoulders to keep him in place. 

"Hey. Hey, listen. Kid!" Orange's snap seemed to do it, and Little Black went still. The eyes staring at Orange were still amber - but now the color covered the entirety of the sclera. It unnerved him, but Orange swallowed it back, desperate to keep up the visage of stern adult. 

"Hey," Orange said, crouching to be at Little Black's level, "your dad's probably told you not to let people see your teeth, right?" Eyes widening, Little Black hesitated a second before nodding his head. "Can you make them go back?" At that, the child shook his head again, and this time his eyes welled with fresh tears. He took a small step back from Orange, and suddenly the human felt a little like crying too. 

"No, no, it's okay kiddo, it's okay," Orange said, trying to keep his voice soft, "I'm not gonna hurt you, and I'm not gonna tell. Let's find your dad, okay? Will you let me carry you, so you can hide better?" Little Black stared at him for a long minute, while Orange's heart pounded in his chest. If anyone walked around the corner, if anyone saw - 

Little Black lifted up his arms and, at the permission, Orange scooped him up again and held him tight. 

"Where was your dad?" 

"Electrics," Little Black answered with a sniff. Nodding, Orange headed in that direction, walking briskly but trying not to make his panic obvious. A side eyed glance from Pink as they passed didn't help matters. So if Orange was a little panicked as he slipped into Electrical, if he was a little too quick to slam the door shut, who could really blame him? 

Black was, thankfully, alone. He whipped around just as Orange sat Little Black on the ground. Immediately, the child ran for his father, another sob cutting at his throat. Black crouched down, held his son at arm's length, and looked him over. Then, he stood and pushed Little Black behind him, helmet angling to look directly at Orange. 

Even through the opaque visor of Black's helmet, Orange could feel the withering glare. The blinking lights of Electrical were glowing on the visor and - no, Orange realized, his heart skipping a few beats. The glow was coming from  _ within _ the visor, an amber light not unlike Little Black's eyes. When Black let out a snarl, the only verbal noise Orange had ever heard the man make, Orange lifted his hands and spread his fingers, his whole body beginning to tremble without his permission. 

"W-wait, Black. Please. No one else saw - I didn't let anyone else see. I won't tell anyone, not a soul. I promise. Please!" Orange pressed his back firmly against the door, his knees weakening until he had slid partially down it. Black had taken another step towards Orange, and Orange knew this was it. Black would kill him to protect their secret, and though Orange was so terrified he was sure he'd die of a heart attack first, there was a part of him that couldn't blame Black. 

"Please," Orange whispered, trying to be soft, knowing he likely sounded pathetically terrified instead, "no one else saw. Just please don't - don't hurt anyone else. The kids - Toby, my son, I - please don't hurt them, Black. Please." He was crying. When had he started crying? He squeezed his eyes shut, praying it'd be fast. If Black had those same teeth, that same tongue - surely it would be quick. 

The snapping of fingers startled him. Still trembling, Orange looked up to see Black standing over him. They were so close Orange could actually  _ see  _ Black's amber eyes. Could see his teeth, revealed behind his snarl. They stared at each other for a long few seconds before Black finally spoke, fingers moving in familiar sign language. 

"We're trying to go home," Black said, "that's the only reason we're here. To get close enough to our home planet to return. I never intended to hurt anyone," He paused, hands drifting midair until he continued, "but I won't let any harm come to my son, either."

"I understand," Orange said, and it felt as if he were trying to force his voice past lead, "I'd do the same. Anything to protect him. Black, you have my word. I promise you, on my own life. On my  _ son's  _ life. I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

The pause lingered, the tension so thick Orange didn't think he could have moved through it if he tried. Any second now, Black could decide it wasn't worth it. He could kill Orange, leave him to bleed and die - leaving Toby without a father. Leaving the crew without answers. 

"If you break your word, I'll kill you and everyone on this ship," Black finally said, "and believe me when I say I'm more than capable."

"I believe it," Orange practically blurted out, "but you don't - it won't come to that." At that, Black nodded. For a moment longer he stared, as if waiting to see if Orange would suddenly change his mind. Then, finally, Black turned away. He took two long strides back to his son, crouched down, and pulled the boy into a tight hug. 

Orange recognized that hug - had given the same to Toby as a toddler, when he'd nearly run into a nearby road. In Orange's memory, he'd barely caught the baby in time, and he'd held tightly onto his son for hours afterwards, his mind going through everything that could have gone wrong. 

Little Black said something, the language indecipherable to Orange's ears. But he recognized the tone - a child's apology in face of their parent's fear. At the sound, Black hugged the boy even tighter. Slowly, Orange got to his feet, wincing slightly when Black immediately whipped his head around to stare at him. 

"He, uh, he was hungry," Orange said, "I tried to get him lunch, but the machine spat out a vegetarian meal." Slowly, almost as slowly as Orange himself, Black let go of his son and stood. He turned to face Orange, Little Black clutching tightly to his leg. 

"We can't digest vegetables. We are essentially limited to proteins and legumes."

"Ah. I thought maybe it was something like that," Orange said, "uh, you know, when I saw the - " he gestured at his own mouth, "the teeth."

Black looked towards his son again, and once again their conversation was beyond Orange's understanding. Black asked something in a sign language Orange had never seen, and Little Black answered in an unfamiliar tongue. Orange swallowed and waited, watching them both. He didn't  _ think  _ he was in danger - but then again he couldn't shake the fear that Black would decide, at any moment, that Orange was less of a risk if he were dead. 

Little Black closed his eyes, his free hand clutching tight at his side. Black crouched down again, his hand resting on his son's head while the child struggled with…whatever it was he was doing. Then, as Little Black opened his eyes, Orange understood. The boy's eyes faded back to normal, his teeth flattening and evening out until he looked human once again. Black ruffled his son's hair, picked him up and turned, once again, to look at Orange. 

"Um, Mr. Orange?" Little Black asked, catching Orange's attention. "Wanna have lunch with us?" 

"Oh, I appreciate the offer bud, but I doubt your dad wants me intruding."  _ Anymore than I already have, anyway,  _ Orange thought to himself as an afterthought. 

"He told me to ask," Little Black said, and at that, Orange felt his chest tighten. He grimaced, but couldn't help the thought.  _ Lunch with them? Or lunch  _ for  _ them?  _

After a second of his hesitation, Black lifted his son a bit higher, setting him on his shoulders and letting go once the boy grabbed onto his helmet. 

"I trust in your honesty," Black said, "I believe you when you say you won't tell anyone. I'd like to offer my honesty in return - that you are safe with us so long as you hold to your promise. This is a genuine offer." He paused, "but I won't press the issue if you're…uncomfortable." 

Orange was, he'd be lying to say otherwise. But the words died on his tongue as he studied the two in front of him. Strangers, really. Non-human. Terrifying. 

Alone. What must it be like, to live in constant fear that you and your child will be discovered? That you might be killed, or tortured, or experimented on? That they'd gone this long living in that fear without so much as snapping was impressive. There were some humans who broke under far less stress. 

"Lunch sounds good," Orange finally said. 

"Yay!" Little Black's cheer startled Orange, but he couldn't help but smile at the boy's exuberance. Black, meanwhile, studied Orange. Once again, Orange could feel the intensity of that stare through the helmet. 

This time, though, it wasn't fear that drove Orange to look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I was inspired to put together. Unless I decide the second chapter doesn't fit, this should be a two-part story, with the second part soon to follow.
> 
> Like what I'm writing? You can find me at pyroweasel.tumblr.com!


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go south, quickly - but thankfully, Orange isn't the only reasonable human around.

"Dad, when we're done with dinner, can we ask if I can play with Skitcher?" Orange looked up from his meal towards Toby, who was blinking at him expectantly. 

It'd been a month, now, since Orange had discovered the truth about Black - who's true name, he'd learned, was Skitch - and his son. A lot had changed in that time. With Skitch's permission, Orange had introduced Toby to them both a week or so ago. To his son's credit, Toby had taken the information in stride. He'd quickly grown attached to Skitcher - Black's son who, Orange had learned, had been named their people's equivalent of Skitch Jr - even though the child was younger. Skitcher, meanwhile, loved to follow Toby around and try to do anything the older boy did. At first, both Orange and Skitch had their misgivings, but when Orange and Skitch had watched as Toby had talked a terrified Skitcher down before his true form revealed itself, their worries had vanished. 

The tension between their fathers had faded awhile before even that. Orange had, for so long, thought of Black - Skitch - as strange and distant. Now, he knew Skitch simply didn't waste time on unnecessary words. He knew the Impostor - the English equivalent of the people's name for themselves - had been afraid of making connections. Still seemed afraid of it, at first, but eventually the men couldn't help but warm to each other. When they spoke, Skitch was attentive and responsive. When they worked together, Skitch gave every task his all, being sure things were done and done well. Brief conversations had turned into more complicated questions and then, finally, into late evenings talking to each other long after lights had gone out. 

Thinking of those nights had Orange reddening and looking away from his son. Just the evening prior, during one of those late-night talks in Communications, Orange had crossed the distance between them and had kissed Skitch. It'd been spur of the moment, the culmination of minutes spent distracted by the other's face as he spoke, hands flying so quickly Orange had almost lost track. He'd just wanted to know, had let himself act on instinct, and almost immediately had tried to pull away, mortified by what he'd just done, convinced that there was no way Skitch would feel the same for a human. For  _ him.  _

Then Skitch had wrapped his arms around Orange and had pulled him close, returning the gesture with fervor. Orange's lips still tingled from where Skitch had nipped him. 

Orange had kissed a person or two in his lifetime, but never with so much intensity. It'd been nice, but the way they'd sat together after, hands bare and intertwined, listening to the breathing of the ship, had almost been better. If Orange thought about it for too long, he could still feel the ghost of Skitch's skin on his own. The Impostor had been cool to the touch - it'd reminded Orange of the comfort of flipping to the cool side of the pillow. 

"Dad?" Tony asked, jolting Orange from his thoughts. 

"Oh, yeah, sure. If Skitch isn't busy, we'll ask. If he's busy though, we gotta leave them alone."

"Okay!" Toby's response was cheerful and unbothered, and he turned his attention back to his meal. The tiny family finished eating in quiet, Orange's thoughts once again drifting to that night in Communications. He'd stick to the rules he'd set, but he hoped for his own sake that they wouldn't find Skitch busy. 

"Monster!" A sudden screech cut the air, startling Orange so badly that the trash on his lap tumbled to the floor. It was followed by the little left of his food as he jumped to his feet and spun towards the door to the crew's quarters. 

"There's a monster on board!" Yellow cried out again just as he ran past the door, likely heading for the emergency alarm in the cafeteria. "In the medbay! Hurry!" 

"Stay here Toby," Orange demanded, not waiting for his son's response as he left the room at a run. He passed Pink, and Brown, and even Red as they ran for the cafeteria - but Orange ran headlong for the medbay, his heart threatening to burst from his chest. The sight waiting there caught his breath. 

Skitch's helmet had been removed, and Orange could clearly see the Impostor in all his glory. His teeth were glinting, his tongue was lashing about in threat, and his eyes were brilliant amber - nothing but a tiny slit where his pupils usually were. Skitcher was crouched behind him, cowering near the wall while his father stood in front of him. Just barely, Orange could see that Skitcher's teeth were sharp again. 

He wondered who'd changed first, this time. 

"Skitch!" Orange said, hurrying for them but stopping in his tracks when Skitch let out a prolonged, threatening hiss. "It's okay," Orange said, lifting his hands and taking a slow step forward, "it's me. It's Orange. It's okay." Skitch went still, his tongue still lolling from his mouth, and made no move as Orange slipped a little closer still. Barely daring to breathe, afraid of startling Skitch too badly, Orange reached out with his hand. It was a claw that reached back, sharp nails freed from their usual glove. It wrapped around Orange's hand and squeezed - it hurt, but Orange did his best to squeeze in return. Skitch was shaking, and Orange knew he had to solve this. 

"Orange! Get away from that thing!" Already missing Skitch's grasp, Orange let go of the Impostor's hand and turned. The others - all eight of them - were in the medbay doorway. They were armed - Captain Red the first in the group, a long Electrorod in his hands. 

"No," Orange said, lifting his arms and holding them out to either side of him, "No, I won't. I know you don't understand what you're seeing, but you have to listen to me. It's okay. He doesn't want to hurt you."

"He?" 

"How could it not? Look at it!" 

"Sure looks like he wants to hurt us!" 

There was a chorus of protests, exclamations, and even doubtful mutterings from the crew. Orange took a breath and kept his arms wide, staring them down. 

"It's - he's - extraterrestrial," Red said, although he made no move to come closer, "he's been tricking us, lying to us. Why, if not to hurt us?" 

"But he  _ hasn't _ hurt any of you," Orange retorted, "if he was going to, don't you think he would have by now? Why wait so long?" 

A movement at his back had Orange looking behind him, just as the crewmates flinched, Red lifting the Electrorod even higher. Orange could see the tremor in Skitch's hands as he lifted them, could see the halting way he signed. He was ready to defend himself and Skitcher with blood, if he had to - but he was so clearly terrified. Orange stepped back a little to give him the floor, and reached out to lay a hand on Skitch's suit. 

"Home," Skitch said, "we just want to go home. This ship was the fastest way."

"Why hide from us? Why lie?" Red asked, although Orange was glad to see the weapon drop a little. 

"I have been hunted before," Skitch answered, "I couldn't risk it again. I couldn't risk my son being orphaned. Or killed."

"You didn't trust us -" 

"Should I have?" Skitch asked sharply, before gesturing pointedly to the crew. When each of them grimaced, lowering their weapons entirely, Orange felt himself relax. Red studied the Impostor, then Orange, turned slightly to look at the rest of the crew, and then finally looked towards Skitch once more. 

"Where is your home?" 

"Close enough to the Polus outpost for us to get there by dropship."

"Was that your plan? To steal a dropship once we got there?" Skitch hesitated for a second, then nodded. Red nodded as well, and for a moment silence fell through the room. 

"I can't say I blame you," Red finally continued, before turning to look at the others. "Orange is right - if Black had wanted to hurt us, he would have done so by now. Yet, if not for this moment right now, we'd have never been able to guess anything was amiss. Instead, we've had a crewmate who has always completed his tasks with aplomb - and who deserved better than this mob jumping to conclusions." He looked at Skitch again, and for a moment Captain and Impostor studied each other. "You mean us no harm?" 

"I swear it," Skitch responded. 

"Then I'm sorry," Red said, "For the threats, and for scaring your boy."

"Yeah, uh, me too, Black," Yellow added, peeking around Red, "I'm sorry for flying off the handle without giving you a chance to explain." 

Their apologies were haltingly echoed by the rest of the crew as Skitch watched, gaze going slowly over each of them. Eventually, once each had said their piece, he nodded. 

"I appreciate that," he said, leaving it at that and causing most of the gathered humans to sort of shuffle awkwardly in place. Clearly lost for direction, they slipped away one by two, until Red was the only one left. 

"We'll see to it that you have a well-stocked and gassed dropship," Red said, "once we get to Polus. You had reason not to trust us, but…you have my word that no one will breathe a word about you to anyone not aboard this ship." He paused, then lifted a hand and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Black. Again. I'll, uh, I'll just leave you guys to it." Then, like the others, Red turned and left the room. 

Orange watched him go, then gasped softly when he felt Skitch latch onto him. The Impostor rested most of his weight against Orange, slumping against him as if he couldn't even manage to stay standing anymore. Careful to not dislodge Skitch, Orange turned in place, and as if waiting for the invitation, Skitch tightened his hold around the human and pressed his face into the place between Orange's head and shoulder. 

"It's okay," Orange said softly, wrapping his arms around Skitch in return, "it's gonna be just fine now. You don't have to worry about it anymore. You're safe. Skitcher is safe." Skitch trembled in response, and Orange just held him a little tighter. 

"Daddy?" Skitcher asked, stepping closer to the adults and staring up at Skitcher with wide, scared eyes. 

"It's okay kiddo," Orange said, freeing one hand in order to jostle the boy's hair, "your dad just got a big scare. C'mere." When Skitcher got close enough, Orange leaned down and scooped the boy up. He transferred him to Skitch's arms, then slipped away as the Impostor clutched his son tight. Orange watched quietly, barely catching Skitcher saying something in their native language. 

A hand on his leg startled Orange and he looked to his side, smiling lightly when he saw Toby. He put an arm around his son's shoulders and tugged the boy close. 

* * *

Orange studied the sleeping forms quietly. Skitcher had fallen asleep curled up close to Toby, while the other boy's limbs were spread haphazardly over the bed. Orange pulled the blanket up and tucked it carefully around the slumbering children and, with one last glance at them, slipped out of the room, closed the door behind him, and then walked down the hall. His feet carried him first to Communications but, finding it empty, he continued onward to Navigations. That was where he found Skitch - the Impostor sat in the Captain’s chair, and was staring out at the universe beyond the window. At first glance, he looked calm - but with a closer look, Orange saw how tightly Skitch was grabbing onto the armrests. The human could see the way Skitch’s shoulders were nearly to his ears, the occasional tremor that shot down his arms. 

“Skitch,” Orange called softly. He watched as the Impostor stiffened and then, a second or two later, relaxed. Orange approached then, crossing until he was standing next to the chair. He glanced towards Skitch, then reached out and put a hand on Skitch’s shoulder. Orange yelped softly as the Impostor grabbed his arm and pulled him down until Orange was bundled up in Skitch’s lap. He didn’t have the time to be embarrassed, though, as Skitch wrapped him up tight in his arms and rested his head on top of the human’s. Orange sat there, tense at first, until the soft sound of Skitch’s breathing and -  _ heartbeats?  _ \- lulled him into a sense of calm. 

“Rough day, huh?” Orange asked softly, feeling Skitch nod his head in return. Orange shifted a bit until he could rest his hands over Skitch's and wind their fingers together. "I was terrified - I can only imagine how  _ you  _ felt." A soft huff was Skitch's response, and with that Orange fell quiet, picking up the message. There were things he wanted to ask, plans he wanted to make - but for the moment, he was happy to let Skitch take comfort in whatever way was best. 

Besides, how could Orange argue against a nighttime snuggle with a view? So, Orange pushed away thoughts of the day, of Skitch leaving, of the dropship that would take him and his son home and far away from Orange. Instead he simply snuggled a bit closer to Skitch, and watched as the stars outside drifted by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling this 2/2 chapters, but I have thought of other scenarios I might want to play with in this setting. I make no promises, but it's possible things don't end here. We'll see! For now, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
